


The Bogeyman

by LunaDeSangre



Series: Little Miracles [13]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Gen, Oz Drabble Tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeSangre/pseuds/LunaDeSangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He can only whisper it in the dark, safe in Miguel’s arms.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bogeyman

He can only whisper it in the dark, safe in Miguel’s arms: “My Dad is an abusive drunkard, a **rapist** and a baby killer.”

“You?” Miguel asks, and Ryan doesn’t need to ask which part of his confession the question pertains to.

“No”, he answers – but he holds no illusions about what exactly made Tessie cry so much on those mornings the bruises weren’t visible. “He’s also an homophobe.” Because that’s an explanation.

Sometimes, he’s almost grateful his Dad killed his sister before she could grow up. Scars on the soul may never be visible, but they never truly heal.


End file.
